Post Dare
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: Timberpaw hated ThunderClan. He knew there was a reason that Clan always rubbed him the wrong way. They're hiding that murderer in their midst, and not even bothering to bring him into the limelight. That's why he should be feeling proud about betraying Firepaw. But if that's true, then why does he feel so guilty? One-shot for the Lucky series.


**Oh geez, I actually wrote something in one day? It must be a miracle! And a Lucky-related story, of all things! :0**

 **Well, if you couldn't tell by the summary, this is a one-shot about Timberpaw. It happens straight after chapter nineteen of Lucky, so I'd recommend reading that first if you haven't already.**

 **Oh yeah, this is pretty short too, sorry about that! But at least it's** _ **something**_ **, right?**

 **Well, to the one-shot!**

* * *

 _As the screeches of the owl_ faded in the distance, Timberpaw let a smirk fall upon his features. It was difficult trying to look as neutral as he could around a _ThunderClan_ cat.

 _I can't believe Firepaw actually believed me._

He hadn't wanted to go through with Nightpaw's dare at first. He thought it would've been cruel to lead on a she-cat like that. But when his brother added that it could be a _ThunderClan_ she-cat, he agreed to it immediately. What could be better than messing with them?

Timberpaw was glad he'd done it. He got to show just how great at acting he was.

 _But is_ Firepaw _glad I did it?_

The gray and white tabby froze. Where did _that_ come from?

Nothing Firepaw wanted mattered.

Timberpaw let out a hiss of annoyance, turning so that he was looking at the deep shadows of ShadowClan territory. Firepaw was as unimportant as ThunderClan was. They were all the same. Who knew if she would turn into a murderer like Snowwhisper?

 _Snowwhisper_.

Timberpaw scowled. He had never liked Snowwhisper, not even for a second. He just couldn't see anything charming or unique about him. In his eyes, Snowwhisper was just the one who murdered Tigerheart and Ratscar.

And Timberpaw would make him pay.

The gray tabby and white apprentice pricked his ears, listening for the owl. When only the still silence of the forest was heard, he smiled slightly. In a way, he was glad he could be in the territory by himself. He needed some peace and quiet every once and awhile.

"Timberpaw!"

There goes the peace and quiet.

Nightpaw and Thrushpaw emerged from the shadows, shaking colorful leaves from their pelts. Nightpaw had a smirk on his face, dark green eyes flashing, while Thrushpaw looked worried, her blue eyes scanning behind Timberpaw nervously.

"Did you do it?" his black and white brother asked.

"Of course," Timberpaw scoffed, turning away slightly. _But he doesn't have to know how absolutely_ guilty _I had felt…_

"I thought you'd be a scaredy-mouse and end up not doing it," Nightpaw responded, his eyes glittering. "Glad to see my brother's as tough as a dog."

 _Firepaw's not_. Timberpaw bit the inside of his cheek, guilt gnawing in his heart. "When I promise something, I mean it," he managed to get out.

"I see," the black and white apprentice purred.

"Timberpaw, you're so _awful_ ," Thrushpaw meowed, her voice cracking. "I don't like ThunderClan either, but even I wouldn't have done that."

The gray tabby flinched inwardly.

"It was a _dare_ ," Nightpaw spat, his pelt bristling. "It's not as if it was serious."

" _That owl could kill her_!"

Timberpaw took an involuntary step back, horror filling his evergreen gaze. His sister was right! Had he really just… killed someone?

 _But does it matter? She's just a ThunderClan cat… isn't she?_

But deep in his heart, Timberpaw knew he was no better than Snowwhisper. No matter what Clan Firepaw was from, he really had just endangered her life. And… it was all….

"Whatever," Nightpaw hissed, turning back to Timberpaw. "But… again, great job, Timberpaw."

Timberpaw frowned.

"We should get back to camp," Thrushpaw murmured, glancing between her brothers. "I can see the light of dawn."

"Yeah," Timberpaw croaked, his throat dry.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes, muttering, "You just want to leave because I won."

Thrushpaw ignored him, padding back towards camp. She walked purposefully fast, probably trying to get away from her brothers as quickly as possible.

Timberpaw swallowed, his stomach churning. He felt like he was going to throw up, but he knew he had to stay strong. He'd gotten this far, hadn't he?

 _But now I have to live with the guilt._

Timberpaw ran towards camp as quickly as he could.

* * *

 **Sorry if some stuff didn't make sense. I'm not** _ **too**_ **great. xD**

 **But! This one-shot shows that Timberpaw definitely** _ **is**_ **guilty. In Lucky, I don't believe he ever acts on this and apologizes, though. But that's subject to change. ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Have a nice day!**

 **;; Orangeflight of ShadowClan**

 **(I quietly slipped this entire one-shot here without even telling anyone I'm kind of laughing,)**


End file.
